


Hidden Existance

by BadGuysPlease



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: AU, Deputy is Married to Someone Else, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGuysPlease/pseuds/BadGuysPlease
Summary: The party sent to arrest Joseph walked away from the arrest, but the deputy could not walk away from helping those in need. The Seeds have wanted the Deputy as their own since they saw her that night at the church and they are determined to have her.





	Hidden Existance

The rookie deputy known as Abigail Eve Appleton formerly Ayers was afraid. She was no stranger to fear, especially as the Project at Eden’s Gate had gotten more brazen since the night that the Sheriff’s Department of Hope County had decided to not arrest the head of the project, Joseph Seed. People had been “going missing” more and more frequently and now homes had “mysteriously” started to burn down all around Hope County. Thankfully no human remains had been found in any of the destroyed buildings, but the people that owned the homes had disappeared.

Abigail had been unsure of exactly what was happening but had been urged against looking any further into both the burned buildings and the missing people cases. In fact the Sheriff’s Department of Hope County had been disbanded by Sheriff Whitehorse. Whitehorse had set up a center for individuals who felt unsafe at the old abandoned county jail and Staci Pratt and Joey Hudson now lived and worked at the center, but the center was a joke to Deputy Appleton. She thought they ought to be fighting to help people, not just offering a “shelter” for people that could make their way there.

The rookie deputy and her husband had been invited by Whitehorse to come stay at the old jail, but Abigail had been unwilling to leave her home. Now as Abigail was held on her knees on the cold hard ground next to her husband watching as her home burned to the ground in front of them, she was wishing that she had gone to the old jail and was safe with the others that stayed there. Abigail had wanted to know what was happening to the families that had lived in the burned out buildings, but she wished with all her heart that she was not finding out first hand what had happened to the families who homes had been burned down before her.

Once her home had been completely consumed by flames, she and her husband were pulled to their feet and then drug to two waiting white vans. When it became clear to Abigail that she and her husband, Phinehas, were about to be separated, each put into the back of one of the vans, did she start to fight.

“No!” She screamed, thrashing in the arms of the men that held her. She was able to pull her right arm free and grasp her husbands left hand in her own hand. Her husband who was often more of a quiet and reserved individual was fighting against the men holding him as well clinging tight to her hand. Unfortunately neither Abigail or Phinehas were able to cling to one another and they were soon ripped apart by the men who had come to take them.

Abigail screamed in fear of never seeing her husband again and continued to trash against the men holding her captive as she watched her husband being shoved into the back of the van on the right. “Let me go!” She called again and again as she continued to fight. To soon though she lost sight of her husband as the van door closed him up and as she was forced into the other van.

Once the men had her in the van and sitting on one of the wooden benches that ran along both sides of the back of the van her hands were forced in front of her and connected by zip ties. Abigail was slightly shocked to see three other women also in the back of the van with zip ties around their hands. She was also shocked to find two women in the back of the van dressed in white dresses with the Eden Gate cross in red on the front sitting in the van with five children either sitting in their laps or sitting beside them. The women who were restrained had tears running down their faces and two of the women only had eyes for the children. The other restrained woman in the back of the van recognized Abigail and as soon as the men were done binding Abigail’s hands and had left the back of the van was reaching out to the rookie deputy.

Abigail pulled herself together and took the other woman in her arms as much as possible with both their hands bound. Abigail realized that she would have to be strong for both herself and the other people who the cult had taken against their wills. The Sheriff’s Department of Hope County may be no more, but Abigail refused to not do what she had sworn to do when she became a deputy and protect the innocent people of the world.

The drive was a long one and Abigail had been trying to figure out where exactly the van was headed by the turns it had taken. She was not sure where exactly they were all being taken, but she knew that it was out of the Whitetail Mountain state park and into Holland Valley. She could tell they had gone down into the valley, but now she could tell the van was heading back up into the mountains. Abigail was very confused and had no idea what region of Hope County they were in now.

All to soon the van came to a halt and the back doors to the vehicle are thrown open. Abigail blinked against the harsh lights that were flooding the area of where ever the peggies had brought them. Soon rough hands were pulling Abigail and the other women out of the van. Once the women were out of the vehicle and lined up along with the children, who were trying so hard to be brave and not make a sound, Abigail saw that they had been brought to an area of Hope County that she had never seen before that looked like some kind of concrete and barbed wire fortress with a door that seemed to be leading down into the ground. She also noticed that there were even more women in this line of people than had been in the van with her. Glancing around she spotted five other white vans just like the one she had been brought in and she counted at least twenty other women from the ones she had been brought here with.

Then Joseph Seed himself and John Seed stepped into Abigail’s line of sight. Abigail froze in shock. She watched John step forward to address the line of women and children who had been in the van with Abigail.

John started to scan over each woman and child, Abigail was uncertain if they had intentionally grabbed her or if it had been an accident. Part of the reason that Whitehorse had stopped Abigail from arresting Joseph Seed was because the sheriff has seen the obsession the Seeds seemed to have with her, or if not obsession then at least unhealthy interest, and he had wanted to get her away from the Seed’s and keep her safe. Abigail was new to the sheriff’s department and to Hope County, so no one outside of Whitehorse knew where she or her husband lived or even that she was married. Joey Hudson, after hearing about what had happened at Eden Gate’s compound had told Abigail that it was probably for the best that no one knew anything about her because in her words “when men are interested in a woman like that nothing good can come from it.” So with those thoughts in mind Abigail dropped her head to look towards the ground, hunched over to make herself seem smaller, and shook her hair so that the brown locks helped hide her face from the Seeds, before John Seed’s appraising gaze reached her.

Abigail watched the feet of the people around and reached out with her other senses to be as alert of everything going on around her. The night was a quiet one, the main sounds that reached the deputy’s ears were the hum of the generators located around the area, the sound of people moving back and forth, the quiet whimpers from the women and children who had been brought here with Abigail, and some far off night life sounds.

Suddenly the quiet was broken by John Seed. “Good evening everyone. Welcome to the Project at Eden’s Gate.” Abigail saw new fancy shoes move into her line of sight and start walking down the line she was standing in and she right away knew that it was John.

“Now I know everything seems scary and new, but not to worry we love you and want to protect you.” John continued as he walked down the row of people.

“We are so excited to welcome you to our family and we know you will be happy here.” John stopped in front of Abigail and it took all her will not to flinch away from him. “I know some of you are distressed to have been separated for your husbands, but do not fear as this generally is not a permeant separation.” John laid a hand on Abigail’s head for a moment before moving away again. Once he had moved away Abigail let out a quiet relieved sigh.

“Now you are going to hear some words from the Father and then we will get you settled for the rest of the night.” John told the women and children as he walked away. Then Abigail watched as other shoes stepped up to meet with John a few feet from their new captives.

“Thank you brother John.” Joseph said softly and again Abigail had to try very hard not to flinch. Then Joseph started to address all the captives that stood before him. “My new sisters. Welcome. I know you are probably unaware of how the project works, where you are right now, or what is going to happen to you.”

Joseph walked over to the woman at the other end of the line from Abigail. The rookie deputy was unsure of what was happening, but she did not dare look up in case the Seed’s recognized her. Joseph continued talking as he did what ever it was he was doing with the other woman. “Please know that all will be explained to you all.”

There was a pause from Joseph and the woman let out a quiet whimper, Joseph then moved on to the next woman. “Each section of Hope County is seen over by a different member of my family and each member has their own specialty.” Joseph explained to the captive women. As he slowly continued down the line.

“Some of you are from right here in Holland Valley, others are from the Henbane, and others from the Whitetail Mountains.” Joseph explained and then let out a soft chuckle before continuing. “Women and Children are brought here to my brother John to atone for their sins and then be placed in a position of doing something for the project that will use each of your particular talents in the best and most efficient ways possible.”

Abigail felt her dinner rising up in her stomach at a combination of Joseph’s words and the fear she felt as he drew ever more near her spot in the line. She was unable to hold back her flinch as he continued talking and mentioned the men. “Men are taken to my brother Jacob in the Whitetail Mountains to train to become the best soldiers possible for the project, so they can protect us all. Once their training is complete generally they will be brought back to each of you and stationed in the same area as you so that you may remain together.”

Suddenly Joseph was in front of Abigail and she was flinching back from the man, yet he seemed to not notice her behavior or if he did not to care and he continued on explaining everything to them. “After all family is one of the most important things.”

Suddenly Joseph’s rough hands were under  
Abigail’s chin lifting her face upwards. Abigail knew without a doubt that Joseph Seed would recognize her and she fought back against his hold, trying to wrench her face out of his grasp as she stepped backward. However there were peggies stationed behind the line of women and children for something just like this and one quickly stepped up behind Abigail and held her in place as her face was forced up and she was made to look into Joseph Seed’s bright blue eyes sitting behind yellow lens of his strange glasses.

Joseph face registered shock for a moment, answering Abigail’s question of whether or not they had intentionally grabbed her and her husband, before shifting into a bright smile. “Hello my child.” Joseph said softly before pulling Abigail closer to him and pressing their foreheads together.

There was silence for a moment as Joseph stared into the rookie deputy’s eyes. Then Joseph pulled back from Abigail and tilted his head to the side seeming to consider something. His eyes flew behind her to the peggie standing behind her then he turned his attention to the loyal peggies and the captive that stood before him.

“Please take the women and children down into the bunker and make sure everyone finds quarters for tonight.” Joseph said to the peggies, then he continued to the women and children. “Please make yourselves comfortable for tonight and you will get a time for your atonement sometime tomorrow sisters.”

Joseph then turned back to Abigail and the peggie holding her. “You my dear will come with me and my brother.” Joseph said softly before reaching out and taking her by the right arm. Suddenly John was there standing beside Joseph and smirking at Abigail.

“Come deputy.” John drawled out to her as he grabbed her left arm so that she now had a Seed on either side of her. “We have so much to discuss.” Abigail flinched in the Seed’s hold but did not fight as they led her towards a black armored car parked right by the gate.

Soon Abigail found herself yet again in the back of a car and on the way to an unknow location. She was once again not alone in the back of the car as one of the Seed brothers got into the car on either side of her and Abigail flinched again when they both wrapped their arms around her. Joseph wrapping his arm around her shoulders and John wrapping his arm around her waist. (As if she could get away from them while the sat on either side of her in a moving vehicle while her arms were tied together. Abigail had a thought somewhere in the back of her brain that their constant touching of her had nothing to do with preventing her from getting away and had a far darker meaning behind it, but she pushed those thoughts away knowing it would only lead to her panicking and panic would do nothing to help her situation.)

Abigail had no idea where they were taking her or what they would do to her now that they knew who she was, but she had a distinct feeling that it would be nothing good. The rookie deputy glanced over at John and quickly pulled her gaze back away from his demented grin. Then taking a deep breath Abigail glanced over at Joseph and the way he seemed to be studying her did not make Abigail feel any better. Abigail closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer out to whatever force ruled the universe that she would find out this whole cult thing had been a dream and she was still cuddled up with her husband at home in their bed. But as she felt arms that felt very different from her husband’s tighten around her and stroke her side, she knew deep in her heart that there was no way this was a dream and the nightmare was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I didn't have enough unfinished stories hanging around right? I'm sorry I am adding another story to my list of stories, but I have to go where inspiration leads. I hope you all like this story though! :)


End file.
